x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peacock
Mrs. Peacock was a member of the Peacock family in Home, Pennsylvania, Pennsylvania. She was the mother of Edmund, George and Sherman Peacock. History In 1986, Mrs. Peacock and her husband were in a terrible car accident that resulted in his death and the loss of her arms and legs. Her sons brought her home, treated her injuries, but kept her on a sled under a bed, feeding her regurgitated food. Mrs. Peacock offered herself to her sons for incestuous sexual intercourse. This was an effort to keep the Peacock family alive by reproducing more children in the family. :The fact Mrs. Peacock had sex with her sons is known due to a DNA sample from a baby her children buried alive, as the infant's molecular pattern is said to have "tripled into cell metaphase." The Home Murders In Home, Pennsylvania, Mrs. Peacock gave birth to a newborn child that was fathered by her three sons. However, Edmund, George and Sherman buried the child alive in a baseball diamond that night, in the heavy rain. Mrs. Peacock was still under her bed when she witnessed FBI Special Agents Mulder and Scully, who had been assigned to investigate the strange case of the buried child, enter the bedroom. Without making her presence known to the agents, Mrs. Peacock overheard Mulder and Scully as they discussed the events of the case, deciding the Peacock Family was behind the murders and that they ought to inform their findings to Sheriff Andy Taylor. When her sons returned – long after Mulder and Scully had left – Mrs. Peacock informed them about what the two agents had talked about. She was left alone once again, as her sons departed to kill Sheriff Taylor, attempting to thereby prevent the loss of the Peacock family. and Dana Scully.]] Once the three Peacock sons murdered Sheriff Taylor and his wife Barbara Taylor then returned home, Mrs. Peacock offered sexual intercourse for all of them to have a chance to increase the population of the Peacock family. After the sexual experiences, Mrs. Peacock was discovered by Mulder and Scully, who had come with the intent of capturing the Peacock family and charging them with the murder of Sheriff Taylor and his wife. Despite her sons' actions (or perhaps because of them), she expressed to Scully her great pride in her children and declared she could tell Scully had no children. Even though George and Sherman were subsequently killed after a fight with Mulder and Scully, Mrs. Peacock managed to escape from her family house with Edmund, who drove both her and himself away in the Peacock family car. She lay in the vehicle's trunk, talking with Edmund, while the car was parked in the middle of a road. She told him they had to move to find a new home and that there would be more members of the Peacock family some day soon. Mrs. Peacock remained in the trunk as Edmund climbed out of it, maneuvered into the driver's seat and drove away to their unknown next destination, while "Wonderful, Wonderful" was playing in the car. (TXF: "Home") Appearances *''The X-Files'' **Season 4 ***"Home" **Season 11 ***"The Lost Art of Forehead Sweat" (flashback) Category:TXF characters Category:Mutants